


Grief

by Naughtyplier



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier
Summary: I wrote this when Daniel from Cyndago died, and I got a lot of wishy washy reviews on it because some people felt it wasn't appropriate and I understand that, but also...people cope in different ways. And this was my way of coping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when Daniel from Cyndago died, and I got a lot of wishy washy reviews on it because some people felt it wasn't appropriate and I understand that, but also...people cope in different ways. And this was my way of coping.

I race over to the Cyndago house as fast as I could after Mark calls me about what happened. He answers the door, tears rushing down his face, and he looks so exhausted. 

“Mark, I’m sorry I hurried as fast as I could over here, Arin and I had to do something, and I’m sorry baby!” He just starts sobbing and he holds me tightly. “Shhh baby I’m here now.” I caress his head, running my fingers through his hair.  
I let go, hold his hand and walk into the house, and close the door. No one is here except him. I kiss his forehead and rest my chin on his head.

“Danny. I don’t know why this happened. I don’t know why I didn’t see anything, why I didn’t see any signs, why I didn’t do anything to help him when he was upset. Why didn’t I see the signs? WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?” He yells at the top of his lungs and collapses on his knees. I come kneel on the floor and hold him tightly.

“Sadly baby, you probably won’t ever know why this happened. It’s hard, I know. It’s all so very frustrating, confusing.” He looks at me with tears in his eyes. I wipe them away and kiss his cheek. “You’re not alone in this. I love you.” I hold him close and he starts bawling again.

“Please. Please don’t leave me.” He mutters through his crying.

“I’m not going anywhere, Markimoo.” I say softly.

“No I don’t mean that, I mean…” There’s a pause. I let go of him, wipe his tears away and grip his hands tightly.

“I’m not going ANYWHERE. I am not leaving you in any aspect. Never. Ever. We have had so many trials in our relationship babe. We can certainly tough through this one. Right?” He nods. 

“Right.” He replies and smiles weakly. I get up from the floor and hold his hand and help him up as well.

“Do you want anything babe? Water? Tea? Ice cream? A hot towel? A cold towel? Me to stop asking if you want anything?” He chuckles softly at the last question. 

“Cuddles. Just be close?” He asks. “I’ll probably be hungry later seeing as I haven’t eaten much of anything today. But just cuddles are fine for right now. Maybe some ice water too, please.” I fill a glass with ice cubes and water.

“Go sit down sweetie. Relax.”

“Can…can you put a crazy straw in there too?” I giggle a little.

“Of course, darling.” I rub my nose against his. “A crazy straw for my lovely fiancé. Go lie down now, okay?” I kiss his lips softly and quickly.

“Okay.” He says tiredly. I go to the living room and find him lying down on the couch with a blanket over him. I put his water on the end table. I kick off my shoes and lie on the couch next to him and he shares his blanket with me. Our noses touch.

“Hey there handsome.” I whisper calmly. He looks at me with tired, stressed eyes. 

“Hey there beautiful.” He says back. He grabs hold of my hand and kisses me softly. He nuzzles his head into my neck and we fall asleep.

I wake up a couple hours later to Mark moving around. I open my eyes and rub them, trying to focus. Mark is flailing around a lot and knocks me off the couch. 

“You fucker! Why did you do this? Why?! This is your fault! I hate you! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!” He starts screaming. He’s having a night terror. I gently place my hands on his face. 

“Markimoo. Shhh. It’s okay, it is only a dream.” He’s shaking and in tears. He scratches his right arm leaving trickles of blood. I hold his hands to stop from hurting himself. He wakes up, and sees me. The look on his face; he’s so frightened. He covers his face with his hands and starts bawling. I get back on the couch and cuddle him. 

“Danny…I can’t live with this. I can’t live with what I saw. I can’t deal with it.”

“Mark, are you saying you were the one that…” I pause. He nods his head. I hold him tighter and start crying with him. “Baby I had no idea. That must be so traumatizing. I am so sorry Markimoo.”

“I made an appointment with my psych tomorrow. Would you come with?” I wipe the tears from his face and kiss his nose; he smiles a little.

“Of course sweetie.” I run my fingers through his hair. “Your hair’s especially pink today.” I say trying to make him smile more. He shakes his head and giggles lightly.

“Well no shit Sherlock.” He says as I wipe away the rest of his tears. “I’m hungry. Are you, Danny?” We stand up and I walk across the room, feeling antsy to leave.

“I can definitely eat right now. Where do you want to go, Markimoo?” He comes over to me, wraps his arms around my waist and bites my neck, to which I groan. “Ma…Mark, what are you doing?” I ask very confused. He has a guilty and confused look on his face.

“I’m sorry love. I don’t know, I’m angry, and sad, and confused, and very horny all at once and I don’t know what to do with myself. I feel so wrong feeling horny when a close friend of mine died. It feels dirty, but I can’t help it…I don’t know…is there something wrong with me?” He covers his face with his hands and groans stressfully.

“There is nothing wrong with you hon.” I gently kiss his lips. He kisses back roughly.

“Let’s go to Panera. I’m starving. Mac and cheese sounds good right now.” I smile at him and grab his hand and we leave the house. 

We get to Panera; there’s a long line, and we stand there waiting. I come up behind him, grab his hips and smooch the nape of his neck. His fingers interlock with mine and pulls my arms around him. I put my chin on his shoulder and hold him close, inhaling his aroma. It seems oddly peaceful right now despite what’s going on. I smooch him behind the ear and I see him smile out of the corner of my eye, but then I hear him breathe in deeply, and exhale shakily. 

“Mark? Are you okay?” He turns around with tears in his eyes and embraces me tightly. I envelop my arms around him and kiss his forehead.

“Dan, Can we go home? I’m sorry, I thought I’d be okay to just go to Panera and back home, but I guess not. I’m so sorry you wasted gas and…just fuck my life.” I rub his back and kiss the top of his head.

“Of course we can go home. Don’t feel bad at all, hon.” We walk out of Panera and I hold the door open for Mark. He sits in the car and I grab him and hug him. He whispers in my ear as he cries.

“I’m sorry baby. I am so sorry. My emotions are so up and down. I’m so glad you’re here and you understand me. I love you.”

“My poor Markimoo.” I kiss his forehead, and his breathing steadies and he relaxes. Kisses on his forehead help when he’s under stress. “I love you too. Do you want food from elsewhere? I can get us Ben & Jerry’s and mac and cheese.” Mark chuckles and kisses my lips gently. I hear him moan softly.

“Please, if you could.” He responds.

“Of course, buttercup.” I boop his nose and start to pull away when he tugs on my shirt and pulls me back in for a deep passionate kiss. Mark slides his tongue into my mouth slowly, and I caress his tongue back. He ends the kiss abruptly.

“I’m sorry! Gahhh! I don’t know what’s up with me today! I’m really sorry, that wasn’t appropriate for what’s going on right now. Ugh.” I put my index finger to his lips and I grin slyly.

“Don’t ever apologize for kissing me. Especially like that. Babe what you’re feeling is normal. It’s okay.” I say. “The part of the brain that deals with grieving and the part of the brain that controls sexual arousal are practically right next to each other. Also, You just lost someone, so wanting to feel close to someone else through sex is totally normal and okay.” I kiss his cheek and close the door and get in the car on the other side. 

“God I thought I was some freak for being horny for you a lot today.” I reach over and nibble his neck and I hear him groan.

“You are definitely a freak Markimoo, but not the bad kind.” I wink at him and smile. He giggles.

“Can we still get food?” He asks, grabbing my hand and smiling. 

“Of course babe.” I kiss his cheek and I drive to the grocery store.

We go back to our apartment just in time because it starts thundering and raining outside, and very heavily. I go to the kitchen to put stuff in the fridge and freezer I manage to put the ice cream in the freezer when Mark comes up and pulls me close to him and he kisses me roughly.

“My goodness Markibaby, at lease wait until I have everything in the fridge and freezer, baby boy.” I giggle. He frowns and starts walking away. 

“I’m going to get ready to take a shower, okay babe?” I put the mac and cheese in the fridge and I stand there for a few minutes wondering if I said something wrong. I go to our bedroom. The door is closed and I knock on it. 

“Mark? Baby? Are you okay hon?” I open the door slightly and see him already out of all his clothes except his boxers. He notices me through the mirror then looks away, his back facing me, looking at his distressed reflection. I gaze at him. My eyes trail over his frame; his broad shoulders and his chiseled back muscles. God he’s so fucking gorgeous. I bite my quivering lip trying to muffle my moans as I look at his tight ass. Mmmm. Goddammit. I fail miserably at covering up my moans. He looks back at me, hearing me. I walk up behind him and place my hands on his shoulders, massaging them a little bit. My hands flow down the rest of his back, feeling every curve beneath my fingertips. He breathes in deeply through his nose, and calmly out his mouth. I grab his hips and pull him close to me. I breathe in his scent and kiss along his right shoulder up his neck and behind his ear, and down the nape of his neck. I kiss across his left shoulder, and I hear him moaning my name and his breathing gets shaky. I trail my lips over the curvature of his left shoulder blade, biting and nibbling in random spots over to his right shoulder blade and down his back. As I nibble around his lower back, I run my hands up the backs of his thighs and he trembles with pleasure. I slide my hands up his thighs under his boxers and massage his ass. 

“Mmmmm Danny, please give me more.” I lick and kiss up his thighs and pull down his boxers a bit and dig my teeth into his ass. I lick up his spine and the nape of his neck in one lick making him groan. I kiss along the side of his neck and lick up the tendril of his ear. I look at his reflection in the mirror and I see the outline of his cock pulsating at each touch below the fabric of his boxers.

“Mmm. My baby boy wants more from Daddy?” I kiss the nape of his neck and wrap my arms around him and I rub his pelvic area making him whimper.

“Ahh.” He turns around and I feel his fingers trail up underneath my shirt. “Please, Danny. Make me feel good. I hate feeling like this. Make me feel something else, even if it’s just temporary. Help me get my mind off of this shit.” I caress his face and kiss his forehead. I look into his deep brown almond eyes and rub my nose against his. He starts crying and buries his face into my chest. I also start tearing up. He’s been through enough in his life. Can’t he ever get a fucking break? I wipe away my tears and look at him. 

“I love you. I love everything about you you know that? You are such an incredible person. I don’t think you truly know how beautiful of a person you are. You’re the most selfless human being I know. You make me into a better version of myself everyday. We will get through this. You will get through this. I believe you will baby. I love what we have. I love our relationship. We are so cute together it makes people want to vomit. We are strong, and we will continue to be strong through this. You brighten my days. So much I need sunglasses.” He looks at me and laughs.

“Did…did you really just say that? You are such a dork. I can’t imagine why I’m in love with you.” He says sarcastically.

“Well, you are just as big of a dork, so we make a good team in the dork department.” He looks at me for a moment. I try reading his face, but I don’t know what he’s thinking. “What is it babe?” I ask. He places his hands on my chest and feels down to my stomach.

“I was just thinking you should wear plaid more often. You look sexy in it. That is literally all I was thinking.” I raise my eyebrow and grin. 

“That’s ALL you were thinking?” I slowly scratch my nails down his back and he whimpers loudly. “Markibaby. I know how your mind works. You notice something on me, say it looks sexy and” I slip my hand in his boxers and stroke his cock and he yelps “you turn into a horny teenage boy when you’re around me. I can’t for the life of me figure out why either.” I smirk at him and rub his cock a little bit faster and he moans out loudly. 

“Ahhh. Danny, please more!” He feels up my shirt, unbuttons it and takes it off and I push him onto the bed and mount him. I continue rubbing his cock and I kiss all over his soft supple chest. His breathing becomes heavier and deeper. I swirl my tongue around his nipples, making him cry out. I bring my face back up to his and kiss him gently along his jawline.

“Yeah baby? Do you want Dannykins to give you more?” I ask. He starts unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. 

“Mmmmm. Danny please?” He whines.

“Hehe. Okay Markimoo.”   
I get off the bed and take off my jeans, and crawl back on top of him and start grinding my hardening cock against his. I kiss him, sliding my tongue into his mouth muffling his moans escaping from his tender lips. He wraps his arms and legs around me and slides his hands down my back, down my boxers caressing my ass. He pushes his hips into mine, making me moan out in intense pleasure. 

“Ahhh, Danny faster! More baby, more!” I go faster, kissing his neck and nibbling his collarbone. Mark’s breathing becomes quicker. We moan into each other’s mouths and our tongues intertwine. Our movements become more rhythmic, our moaning becomes deafening and our excitement almost at its peak. I stop for a minute and I pull off his boxers, and he yanks down mine. He moans at the mere sight of my cock and yanks me back down to him and thrusts his hips against mine, making me scream and want more.

“Ohhh! Fuuuck! Marrrrrk! Baby I’m so close right now! Mmmmm!” We ride against each other’s throbbing cocks more; I look deeply into Mark’s lust glazed eyes, and I very tightly pin our hips against each other and grind harder against him, making him wail out in pleasure.

“Danny! Make me cum, please!” I kiss his lips, then down his chest, and lick down the middle of his stomach and suck lightly on the tip of his cock. His breathing becomes shallower and he yells my name out.

“Mmmmm, Baby boy. Daddy loves it when you scream his name.” I then take his full length in my mouth and start bobbing up and down on his cock fast and roughly. He runs his fingers through my hair and pulls on it, making me moan on his cock. I take his throbbing member out of my mouth and start grinding against him again. 

“Danny, I’m cumming, make me cum hard!” I wrap my lissome fingers around his long, hard throbbing cock and stroke his member as he rubs mine. I kneel over him and kiss him deeply on the lips, listening to our murmured moans as I feel the heat rise through my entire body and my hips tense up. 

“Ahhh, Mark! Mark baby I’m cumming!” I mumble.

“Mmmmmmme too baby!” We both thrust into each other’s hands as our orgasms occur unanimously. I scream his name out and other obscenities. I cum all over his stomach and his chest. I collapse on top of him and catch my breath. I kiss him softly on the lips and kiss down to his chest and lick the cum off of him.

“Mmmm baby.” He whispers as I lick down to his stomach. I come back up after licking it all off and kiss him, sliding my tongue in his mouth, letting him have a taste. I snuggle with him, nuzzling my face into his neck. I soon hear Mark freaking out about something.

“Whoa! Danny, what the hell?! Look!” I gaze outside and noticed it stopped raining, then notice a rainbow that seems to be aiming right for our bedroom. 

“Holy shit, that is awesome!” I look back at my Markimoo. He has a huge smile on his beautiful face.

“I’m not one who is sure of his beliefs, but I’m taking this as a sign.” I smile at him and kiss his lips and rub my nose against his.

“I think…maybe that’s just nature’s way of telling you everything will work itself out in one way or another, love.” Tears start welling up in his eyes and he holds me close. 

“I love you. So much. Thank you for today. You are the most amazing person I have ever met.” I kiss his nose.

“I love you too Markimoo. Everything will be all right. I know it will be. You’ll make it through this. I will be here for you every step of the way.” He holds my hand and kisses it.

“Thank you for being so patient and selfless and kind.” He nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck.

“I’m really wanting that mac and cheese and ice cream.” I say in a giggle. Mark smooches my neck.

“So am I. Netflix?” Mark asks.

“YES.” I scream excitedly. “But, nap first Markimoo?”

“YES.” We laugh hardily. His fingers and mine intertwine. I look deeply into his eyes.

“Mine.” I whisper. He snuggles up closely to me. 

“Mine.” He says back. 

“All mine?” I ask. He holds me even tighter.

“All yours. All mine?” I squeeze him super tight.

“All yours babe. All yours.” I kiss his forehead, he smiles and fall asleep holding his hand.


End file.
